Elle et Lui  Cho et Colin
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Cho et Colin ensemble ! Mais qu'estce qui pourrait bien rapprocher l'ex d'Harry et son plus grand fan ? Le quidditch ? La photo ? Ou bien ce qu'on appelle l'amour ? ... Venez lire ! C'est court, mignon mais pas mièvre et ça détend !


Résumé : un petit OS romantique sur un couple plutôt improbable : Cho et Colin ; rien d'exceptionnel, mais ça détend ; l'histoire se déroule pendant le tome 6 ; il n'y a pas de spoilers sur le tome 7 ; POV Cho

J'aime assez Cho, bien que son personnage ne soit pas très développé ; je ne comprends pas la haine que certains (certaines ?) éprouvent à son égard ... Quant à Colin, je trouve qu'il est assez marrant. Je suis sure qu'ils pourraient former un couple mignon comme tout (la preuve tout de suite )

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowling

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Cho et Colin**

FLASH !

« Eh ! Ça va pas ?! »

Wouah ! Mes yeux ! Quel flash ; je vois toujours rien ! Ah si, des petites étoiles blanches qui scintillent ; c'est mignon … Et puis un petit truc tout pâle sur une silhouette sombre ; un peu comme un visage d'enfant au-dessus d'un uniforme. Ah … Ben en fait, c'est exactement ça. Un visage d'enfant qui me regarde avec attention. Et qui me décerne un sourire éclatant.

« Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oh oui ! Tu peux prendre la pose s'il-te-plaît pour que je te prenne en photo. »

- C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire là ? »

C'est un gamin tout blond qui vient de parler. Un gamin tout blond et tout petit avec un appareil photo. Et un flash à illuminer tout Poudlard la nuit ; du genre « féérie nocturne à Poudlard », un truc dans ce goût là. Du beau matériel en somme.

Mais son propriétaire ne paie pas de mine. Il est haut comme trois pommes. Probablement un première année. Un deuxième année à la limite. Bon, on va être gentille.

« C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire là ?

- Ben … J'aimerais en faire une autre … Un peu mieux, pas aussi naturelle, quoi … »

'Pas aussi naturelle' ?! Il en a de bonnes lui ! Il m'a complètement aveuglée !

« Pourquoi tu veux une photo de moi ? On ne se connaît même pas ! Tu es à - coup d'œil rapide à son écusson ; ça va, ce n'est pas un Serpentard - Gryffondor et moi à Serdaigle, tu vois - et vas-y que je lui montre mon écusson d'un air docte - On n'est ni dans la même maison, ni dans la même année. Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que tu veux une photo de moi ? - je sais que je suis très jolie mais quand même …

- Pour le fan-club.

- … »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Un fan club … Qu'est-ce que … Un fan club … J'ai un fan club ! Merlin soit remercié ! J'ai un fan club ! Yessss ! C'est le début de la gloire ! I am the best ! Reste calme Cho ma chérie ! Et signe donc une photo dédicacée à cette brave petite tête blonde.

Sourire ravageur, je m'approche un peu de lui et je lui demande gentiment :

« Tu veux une photo pour le fan club ; c'est adorable ! Je suis très flattée. Je t'en prie, prends toutes les photos que tu veux. »

Et le voilà qui commence à me mitrailler. Wouah ! J'ai l'impression d'être une star ! Dire qu'il y a des gens qui m'apprécient pour moi-même ! C'est génial ! J'ai des fans qui m'admirent pour ce que je suis ! Je ne suis pas seulement « la veuve Diggory », « l'ex du balafré cinglé » ou « Miss Quidditch » ! Je suis autre chose que la petite amie d'un joueur de quidditch ! Je suis autre chose qu'une belle plante ! Youpi !

« Et dis-moi, vous êtes nombreux ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans le fan club pardi !

- Ah …Non, à vrai dire, il n'y a que moi. Mais parfois, on est deux - je suis un peu déçue là … deux ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup … - enfin, je considère qu'on est deux ; parce que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment posé la question, mais je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait faire partie du fan club s'il en existait un.

- Euh… De qui tu parles ?

- De Ginny bien sûr - Ginny … ça me dit quelque chose … En tout cas merci ; tu es une des pièces les plus importantes de ma collection - Ginny…Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la rouquine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ? Si, je crois bien que … Quoi ! Comment ça 'une des pièces' ?! - En tant que premier amour, tu comprends, c'est important que tu sois dans l'album photo - Pardon ? Premier amour ? De qui tu parles là ? De Cédric ? Par Merlin ! Ce gosse, avec sa bouille d'ange, est nécrophile ! A l'aide ! - Et en tant que première ex petite amie aussi - Par les quatre fondateurs ! Il en rajoute ! Cédric était mon premier amour c'est vrai ; mais il est mort ! Et pour ce petit morveux, ça fait de moi une de ses 'ex' ?! A l'aiiiiiide ! - En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je suis sûr que les photos seront bien. Oh ! Et, dis, je pourrais t'interviewer aussi ? Ce serait vraiment génial pour moi de connaître tes sentiments. - Mes sentiments ?! Argh ! C'est trop glauque ! Mes sentiments sur la mort de Cédric ! Trop sordide …Sale petit &# ! Tourmenter les jeunes filles de la sorte, c'est honteux ! - Bon, enfin, je te le redirais. Je dois y aller maintenant. Encore merci en tout cas ! A bientôt ! Oh ! Et surtout, pas un mot à Harry d'accord ? Il ne doit pas savoir pour son fan club ! Salut ! - c'est ça, salut ! Dégage ! Hors de ma vue espèce de dégénéré ! Fanatique ! … Fan club …Qu'est-ce qu'Harry vient faire là dedans ? … Oh non, trop mignon, c'est sûrement lui qui a créé mon fan club ! Trop chou ! … Mouais, en même temps on a rompu il y a plus de six mois…Et puis pourquoi ne rien lui dire dans ce cas ? 'Il ne doit pas savoir pour son fan club ' …Son fan club …Son fan club … »

Et tout à coup, j'ai compris. L'atroce vérité m'a explosé à la figure, comme ça, d'un coup, à l'improviste, sans que je l'aie vue venir. Un peu comme le flash de cet avorton de Gryffondor. Son fan club … Pas celui qu'il a créé. Celui qui a été créé pour lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

BLAM !

Aïe! Ma tête ! Quel choc ! Qui est l'imbécile qui court dans les couloirs sans regarder devant lui ? ... Ah. L'avorton nécrophile de la dernière fois. Y'a des jours comme ça ...

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Espèce de danger public ! J'ai bien failli me fracasser le crâne !

- Excuse-moi. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

- Ça va. Et ça ira encore mieux quand tu auras disparu de ma vue. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne d'un pas rapide en me massant le crâne. C'est qu'il a vraiment failli m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ! Enfin, j'aperçois déjà l'escalier de la Grande Salle. Il suffit que je prenne le deuxième couloir à gauche, voilà ... Une petite volée de marches, un autre couloir ... Ah ! La porte de la tour de Serdaigle ! Quelle vision réconfortante ! Le mot de passe ; hop, ça y est, la porte est ouverte ...

Tap, tap, tap.

« Attends ! »

Argh ! Il m'a suivie jusque là ! Je suis en plein cauchemar !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Rien. Juste te prendre en photo.

- Tu l'as déjà fait il y a à peine trois semaines! Tu t'en souviens ? Et tu as pris tellement de photos que tu pourrais recouvrir dix terrains de quidditch avec !

- Ben... En fait j'avais oublié la pellicule. »

Pathétique.

« C'est vrai ? Ça c'est une chance alors ! Figure-toi en effet que, maintenant que je sais que je ne suis rien de plus qu'une pièce de collection pour le fan club d'Harry, je n'ai plus du tout envie que tu me prennes en photo. Mais alors plus du tout. Alors ne t'approche plus de moi. C'est compris ?

- Oui mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Du balai !

- Ha, ha , trop drôle !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ...

- 'Du balai', ah, ah ! Pour une joueuse de quidditch c'est rigolo d'employer cette expression.

- T'es un vrai gamin ma parole ! Grandis un peu !

- C'est ce que je fais ; j'ai déjà pris neuf centimètres en un an ! »

Pathétique (bis).

« Bon, écoute petit, je ne voudrais pas être méchante, et encore moins grossière, mais tu commences sérieusement à me casser les pieds. Alors un conseil avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon : vas-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille ! Compris ? »

Apparemment non parce qu'il reste planté là devant moi, les yeux brillants, la bouche ouverte, le visage radieux. Il est vraiment bizarre ce petit. Et il commence à être vraiment saoulant aussi ; qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Il veut ma photo ? ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est ça qu'il veut ; c'est de là que doit venir le problème.

« Oh hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Tu as entendu ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille et de t'en aller ! »

Il continue de me regarder en souriant béatement. C'est trop flippant : on dirait un clone miniature de Lockart !

« J'adore les filles qui ont du caractère. »

Je suis un peu déconcertée là ...

« Euh ... C'est-à-dire ? Tu trouves que j'ai mauvais caractère c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. C'est la classe !

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouais ! Le fait d'avoir enfin largué ce débile de Michael Corner qui te servait de petit copain, c'est super ! Ou encore d'avoir renversé le pichet de jus de citrouille sur ce dégénéré de Malfoy ! Grandiose ! J'étais mort de rire ! Bon, il m'a coincé dans le couloir après et m'a fait casser la figure par ses deux sbires, mais ça m'avait quand même bien fait rire ! Ah ah, ça lui apprendra à bousculer les jeunes filles sans dire pardon ! Non, bravo, vraiment ! Quel courage ! Je t'admire beaucoup ! »

C'est trop émouvant ce qu'il me dit. Il a l'air tellement admiratif. Et tellement sincère. Je sens que des larmes me montent aux yeux. Ça fait si longtemps que personne n'est aussi gentil avec moi !

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'attendrir et sourire d'un air niais.

« C'est gentil. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir. »

Blam.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Salut Cho ! »

Ah, tiens, voila le blondinet de Gryffondor.

« Salut ...»

Et là, je reste bêtement la bouche ouverte. C'est le vide total : je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle !

C'est vrai que c'est peut-être seulement la troisième fois qu'on se croise depuis le début de l'année, mais quand même.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Il se retourne, ravi.

« Hum ... Je suis désolée, mais je ne connais pas ton nom ... »

Il écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. Je le comprends ! Mais loin de m'en vouloir, c'est lui qui s'excuse !

« Non, penses-tu, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'aurais dû me présenter depuis longtemps ! Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Enchanté.

- De même. Moi, c'est Cho Chang.

- Je sais. Et tu es en septième année à Serdaigle.

- Exact. Et toi ?

- En cinquième année. A Gryffondor. »

Argh, c'est un cinquième année ! Je me sens trop mal ; moi qui le prenait pour un première ou un deuxième année ! En plus, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si petit que ça ; en réalité il doit être au moins aussi grand que moi ; c'est juste qu'il a l'air si gamin ... Je sais, c'est impardonnable d'être aussi mauvais juge de la nature humaine ; mais ça, ce n'est malheureusement pas un scoop.

« Au fait, je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas été très aimable. Excuse-moi.

- Non, c'est moi. J'ai lourdement insisté alors que tu avais clairement exprimé ton agacement. C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Et puis, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te parler de cette histoire de fan club. C'était maladroit de ma part.

- Ça partait d'un bon sentiment ... Après tout, c'est important de soutenir Harry. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui ...

- Mmm, c'est bien vrai. N'empêche, il est vraiment trop fort ! C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée d'un fan club. Après l'incident du Département des Mystères, Harry a enfin été pris au sérieux. Le ministère a dû reconnaître le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Fudge a été obligé de démissionner, le professeur Dumbledore a pu réintégrer son poste de directeur ... Tout ça grâce à Harry, tu te rends compte ! C'est un vrai héros ! »

Il est trop mignon ce petit ! Euh, enfin, ce ... ce pas si petit que ça.

« Hum, tu as raison. C'est un vrai héros. Dis ... Tu crois que ... que je pourrais faire partie du fan club ? »

Je dois avoir l'air vraiment stupide. Non mais aussi ! Quelle idée de demander un truc pareil ! Surtout qu'Harry et moi, on ne s'est pas vraiment quitté en très bons termes et que depuis la rentrée, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole une seule fois. On évite même soigneusement de se croiser dans les couloirs.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! ... Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi ! - euh, j'en doute fort - Il faut tourner la page sur votre histoire merci du conseil ... - C'est dommage, vous alliez bien ensemble. - Sincèrement moi, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique à sa place - Et puis vous continuez à aller bien ensemble : sa vie sentimentale est au moins aussi désastreuse que la tienne : je crois bien qu'il voudrait enfin sortir avec Ginny qui est amoureuse de lui depuis la première année alors qu'elle est avec Dean depuis presque trois mois.

- Ginny ? Weasley ?

- Oui. Tu la connais, elle était à l'AD.

- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens. C'est elle qui remplaçait Harry au poste d'attrapeur et qui joue maintenant comme poursuiveuse. Elle est sortie avec Michael Corner aussi ... Je me demandais où je t'avais déjà vu. C'était à l'AD bien sûr. J'aurais dû y penser ; c'était le seul endroit où les querelles entre maisons disparaissaient au profit du bien commun ; ce qui n'est pas prêt de se reproduire ... Je ne me souvenais plus de toi, je suis désolée ; à l'époque je n'avais d'yeux que pour Harry.

- Moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

- Pardon ?!

- Euh ... Oui. Comme tu étais toujours avec Harry et que moi, euh, je suis un de ses plus grands admirateurs ... Forcement, je te regardais aussi ! »

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi.

« Je voulais voir comment il s'y prenait avec les filles !

- Ah, ah, ah ! Pas assez bien visiblement ! De ce point de vue là, tu devrais peut-être te choisir un autre modèle, tu ne crois pas ? A propos de l'AD, tu sais si ça continue ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Maintenant qu'Ombrage est partie ... Et puis Rogue est un excellent professeur.

- Mmm. C'est quand même dommage. Je trouvais ça sympa. En plus d'être utile !

- Ça c'est bien vrai ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça nous laisse plus de temps libre. Mais j'ai mes BUSE à la fin de l'année. Et tu dois avoir tes ASPIC non ?

- Argh, ne m'en parle pas ! »

On se regarde et on rigole tous les deux. C'est vrai que cette année va être difficile. Sur le plan scolaire c'est certain. Pour le reste ...

« Tout est question d'organisation ! Regarde, je trouve quand même du temps pour te harceler !

- Ha ha ! A qui le dis-tu ! Je ne regarde plus mes albums photos de la même manière maintenant ! J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas surgir avec ton appareil et ton flash pour me mitrailler ! ... C'est une véritable passion pour toi la photo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Au début, c'était plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose ; je prenais des photos de tout et n'importe qui pour les envoyer à mes parents ; ce sont des moldus alors je voulais leur montrer à quoi ressemble le monde magique ... En plus, avec le développement adéquat, tu peux faire bouger les figures ! C'est pas génial ça ? Enfin bon, à force, c'est devenu une passion et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Toi c'est le quidditch ta passion ?

- Oui. Si on veut.

- Pourquoi 'si on veut' ? Tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça ?

- Si, si ; c'est juste que ...

- C'est moins sympa depuis quelques temps, c'est ça ? Pourtant tu joues super bien. Mais c'est vrai que face aux Gryffondors, je te trouve moins combattive. »

Je suis mortifiée que ce gamin arrive à voir que je suis déstabilisée quand je joue contre Harry ou contre la fille Weasley ! Alors même que je vole à plusieurs dizaines voire centaines de mètres de haut ! Il a des multiplettes à la place des yeux ou quoi ?

« Euh, écoute, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir mais il faut que j'y aille là.

- Tu vas déjeuner ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Euh ... »

En fait, j'ai rendez-vous avec Marietta. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais c'est vrai ; je préfère être mal accompagnée que seule. A tort peut-être.

« D'accord ! »

Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion d'être bien accompagnée !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eh ! Voila Colin.

« Salut Colin ! Ça va ? »

Il me décerne un de ses fameux sourires ultra craquants et me fait un large signe de la main. Attention ! ...

Et voila, ça n'a pas raté : dans son enthousiasme, il vient d'éborgner un malheureux élève qui passait par là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Oh la la, je suis désolé ; je ne t'avais pas vu ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? »

Il est vraiment attendrissant ! Quelle gentillesse ! C'est un véritable amour ... Non mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Il faut que j'arrête les Dragées Surprise le matin, ça ne me réussit pas !

Et pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai un pincement à la poitrine à le voir si attentionné avec tout le monde ? C'est normal qu'il ne le soit pas uniquement avec moi. C'est même carrément formidable ... Alors pourquoi ?

Son retour coupe court à mes pensées. Tant mieux.

« Ça va Cho ?

- Oui, oui. »

Et comme il n'ajoute rien :

« Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air un peu agitée. Tu as un peu plus de couleur que d'habitude. C'est le froid ou c'est parce que tu es malade ?

- Non, c'est le froid ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre. »

C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que ce soit d'autre ? ... Il est gentil Colin ; je l'aime bien, mais c'est tout. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses.

« Tant mieux alors. Au fait, je me disais ... »

Le voila devenu bien sérieux tout à coup.

« Je me disais ... On pourrait sortir ensemble tous les deux ?

- Sortir ?! Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc ? A cette heure-ci ?

- Mais non ! Je veux sortir avec toi en couple ; être ton copain quoi. Tu veux bien être ma petite amie ?

- ... »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris en fait. Il vient de me demander d'être sa petite amie ?! Colin vient de me demander d'être sa petite amie ? Moi ?! Nan, c'est pas possible ; je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre ce qu'il a dit.

« Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris.

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant : est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie ? »

Si, en fait j'avais bien compris. J'aurais préféré le contraire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ... Une chose est sure, la réponse est un non clair et net. Il s'agit juste de faire preuve d'un peu de doigté pour ne pas le froisser.

« Ecoute, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu petit pour moi, mmm ?

- Non. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très grande non plus.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de l'âge, pas de la taille. Tu es un peu jeune pour moi, non ?

- Non. On n'a même pas deux ans d'écart, c'est rien.

- Si, c'est toujours deux ans d'écart. Et c'est énorme à notre âge.

- A notre âge peut-être, mais dans quelques années, ça n'aura aucune importance ; personne ne le remarquera, personne n'y fera attention. »

Incroyable ; il ne se laisse pas démonter et il a réponse à tout. Il va falloir que j'abatte ma carte maitresse.

« Colin, écoute-moi attentivement : je t'aime bien ; mais je ne t'aime pas tout court. C'est clair ? »

Il secoue la tête, avec une moue indifférente.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Pardon ? C'est quand même moi la principale intéressée. Je sais de quoi il en retourne tout de même !

- Vraiment ? J'avais plutôt cru comprendre que jusqu'à présent ta vie sentimentale avait été un vrai désastre. Alors j'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

- Un vrai désastre ?! Non mais je ne te permets pas !

- Tu crois que c'est faire preuve de maturité de sortir avec un garçon pour en oublier un autre ? Et rester enfermer dans tes souvenirs lugubres, tu crois que c'est bien aussi ?

- Tu te lance dans une carrière de conseiller matrimonial ?

- Tu peux te moquer, j'ai vu juste : tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

- Si je n'y ai pas répondu c'est uniquement parce qu'elles étaient stupides et que je n'avais pas envie de gaspiller ma salive pour si peu. Contrairement à toi, je réfléchis avant de parler.

- C'est peu être ça ton problème. Tu réfléchis trop. Ton cerveau phagocyte tous les autres organes, même le cœur ; surtout le cœur.

- Non mais dis donc ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission !

- Vas-y, retourne le couteau dans la plaie, je ne te dirai rien !

- J'adore quand tu es en colère !

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Et épargne-moi ces remarques niaiseuses ; elles sont indignes de toi.

- Et moi, est-ce que je suis digne de toi ? »

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Alors il enchaîne.

« Regarde la vérité en face Cho : on s'entend super bien ! Et puis on a plein de points communs ! Et tu as remarqué : on a les mêmes initiales !

- Et alors ?

- Ben, c'est un signe du destin !

- Un signe du destin ?! Tu sors du cours de Trelawney pour débiter des âneries pareilles avec autant de sérieux ?

- Non, du cours de Slughorn.

- Ne cherche pas plus loin : les vapeurs des potions te sont montées au cerveau ! »

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme mais ne répond rien. Puis après une courta pause, d'une voix plus grave :

« C'est non alors ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Il me regarde un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis il a un sourire, mais un sourire triste et éteint qui ne lui va pas du tout.

« Dans ce cas, je ne t'embêterai plus. Au revoir. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon sang, où est-il ? Pour une fois que j'ai envie de lui parler ! Décidément, il n'est jamais là quand il faut !

« Colin ! »

Pfff ! En plus, cette école est un vrai labyrinthe ! Quelle idée aussi de faire une école dans un château ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui leur est passé par la tête aux quatre fondateurs !

« Colin ! »

C'est sûr que si je parle aussi bas, il ne va pas m'entendre ! Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on me surprenne en train de l'appeler. Qui ça 'on' ? Mais tout le monde ! Mes camarades de Serdaigle, Peeves, ces idiots de Serpentard, un professeur, Harry et sa dream team, la Dame Grise, n'importe qui de Poufsouffle, Rusard et miss Teigne ... Tout le monde quoi !

Ben oui, je n'assume pas !

J'aime Colin mais je n'assume pas ! Voila. Et que celui qui n'a jamais douté me jette la première pierre ! Ah, c'est plus calme tout à coup !

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toutes les qualités, mais je voudrais dire pour ma défense que mes histoires de cœur ont toujours été jusqu'ici des fiascos complets, à côté desquels l'attaque du ministère pourrait passer pour un succès total. Je sais, on ne rigole pas avec ce genre de chose ...

Ah enfin ! Le voila !

Dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, celui qui est exposé plein sud et qui donne sur le parc. Au calme, loin des autres rares élèves qui travaillent ou roupillent sur d'épais grimoires. Avec à côté de lui son appareil photo. Je me disais bien aussi que Colin ne devait pas venir à la bibliothèque uniquement pour travailler ses examens ...

« Colin !

- Oh ! Salut Cho ! »

Wahou. J'adore comme son visage s'illumine rien qu'à me regarder ! Personne ne m'avait encore jamais regardé avec ces yeux là.

Et moi, est-ce que j'ai déjà regardé quelqu'un comme ça ? ...

Colin enchaîne : « Tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ça fait des heures que je te cherche partout !

- Moi ?! Tu me cherchais ?

- Non, le fantôme du roi Arthur ! Mais si, bien sûr que c'est toi que je cherchais ! Tu as une minute ? Je voudrais te parler. »

J'aurais bien ajouté une petite réflexion acerbe pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse de faux espoirs mais je n'ai pas pu.

« Ecoute Colin, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et je ... »

Et voila, les mots ne sortent pas ! Argh ! Et dire que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Flitwick m'a donné pour retenue : « _Je ne dois pas papoter en classe de manière intempestive ; être une pipelette ne m'aidera pas pour passer mes ASPIC tant que l'épreuve « Commérage et Ragot » ne sera pas au programme._», à copier mille fois.

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Et comme il ne dit rien, le silence s'installe. Un de ses silences pesants qu'on aimerait rompre sans oser le faire de peur de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées comme ça, mais l'air de la bibliothèque ne m'avait jamais paru aussi étouffant.

Colin a fini par sortir une grande enveloppe marron et par me la tendre sans rien dire.

A l'intérieur, il y a ...

Oh. Par les quatre fondateurs ! Elles sont magnifiques ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Ce sont toutes les photos qu'il a prises de moi depuis cinq ans. Depuis cinq ans ! Au fur et mesure que les années passent, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses ; il y en a presque une centaine rien que pour cette année ! Et elles sont toutes magnifiques. L'éclairage, la composition ... Et le naturel surtout.

Il y en a une qui me plaît beaucoup. C'est une des plus récentes, et pour une fois je souris et j'ai l'air heureuse : elle date d'il y a trois jours, quand je me suis enfin décider à reconnaître que j'éprouvais bien plus que de l'amitié pour Colin. C'est pour ça que je souris sur la photo. Et que je pleure en la regardant.

Colin est vraiment un ange. Il est trop bien pour moi.

« Merci Colin. »

Il sourit. Oh ce sourire ...

« Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent.

- Et comment ! Elles sont magnifiques !

- C'est toi qui es magnifique. »

Et il me prend tendrement la main. Colin, ne sois pas si gentil ...

« Colin ... je ... tu ... Tu es trop bien pour moi !

- Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Comment est-ce que tu as atterri à Serdaigle ?

- Je me pose chaque jour la question. »

Il hoche la tête, à moitié amusé, à moitié consterné.

« Moi je te trouve géniale. »

Et il ajoute, un peu plus bas.

« Est-ce que je peux ... t'embrasser ?

- Non ! »

Et je retire ma main de la sienne.

C'est parti tout seul. Je crois même que c'était une sorte de réflexe. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas que c'est ce que je voulais répondre.

En tout cas, je viens de lui faire beaucoup de peine parce que pour une fois, il ne sourit plus. A vrai dire, il ne me regarde même plus ; il s'est reculé sur sa chaise, a détourné la tête et s'est absorbé dans la contemplation de la contemplation du parc.

Colin ...

Rhaaa ! Je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes ! Je mériterais l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe dans la catégorie « _Petit Cœur de Pierre_ ». Et la couverture de _la Gazette_ en prime !

Pauvre Colin ...

Et comme je me lève et commence à m'éloigner lentement, je sens une pression sur mon bras et d'un coup je me retrouve face à un Colin visiblement furieux.

« Eh ! Tu comptais aller où comme ça ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

- Mais ... je ... »

C'est la première fois que je le vois dans un état pareil. Et que je m'aperçois vraiment qu'il est plus grand que moi.

Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ...

Wahou !

Par les quatre fondateurs, il vient de m'embrasser !

Il a beau être plus grand que moi, sa bouche est à la mesure de la mienne.

Quand il se recule, il a les joues toute rouges. Mais je suis mal placée pour me moquer parce que je sens que j'ai le visage en feu.

« Euh... Cho ... je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te ... »

Et là, c'est moi qui l'embrasse.

« Wahou ... Cho ... Qu'est-ce que ...

- Chut ! Tais-toi ! C'était une bêtise, mais je ne le referai plus, c'est promis.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce ...

- Ecoute, tu l'as dit toi-même, ma vie sentimentale n'est qu'une suite d'échecs retentissants. Et si on sort ensemble, ça en fera un de plus ; je ne veux pas.

- Tu sais ce que dit le proverbe : 'Jamais deux sans trois !'. Les trois premiers, c'était pas les bons ! Moi je suis le quatrième, celui qu'il te faut !

- Quel optimisme !

- Moi je dis 'réalisme'.

- Pfff ... Ce n'est pas possible ; tu es trop bien pour moi.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Comment est-ce que je peux être trop bien pour toi ?!

- Je ne vais pas te faire une liste, ce serait trop long.

- Admettons. Mais peut-être que moi aussi je trouve que tu es trop bien pour moi.

- Il faudrait être fou pour penser une chose pareille !

- Ou simplement manquer de confiance en soi. »

Ok, il marque des points.

« Cho ... Il nous reste deux mois jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Essayons !

- Hum ... D'accord ! Après ça, on verra ! »

Il a même carrément gagné le match. Mais ce n'est pas grave : on est dans la même équipe !

« Après ça ... Hum, après ça, il nous restera toute la vie ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voila, c'est fini ! C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne dégouline pas trop de mièvrerie non plus, mais je l'avais clairement annoncé au début : c'était un petit OS romantique et sans prétention !

En tout cas, ça fait rudement du bien d'écrire au présent ! Les conjugaisons sont tellement plus simples !

La semaine prochaine, un autre couple tout aussi improbable ! (les paris sont ouverts ...)

A bientôt !


End file.
